


casa

by minigami



Series: meme musical [3]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason aguanta otro mes, antes de cruzar Europa para subirse en el barco que le llevará a Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	casa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/gifts).



Lleva casi un año saltando de maestro en maestro cuando siente por primera vez el tirón de Gotham en la piel. Comienza a buscar la sensación de perderse entre los edificios de la gran ciudad, el anonimato. El primer paquete de cigarros que se compra es un intento de sustituir la sensación del humo y la polución quemando sus pulmones, y permite que le partan la boca durante una pelea de entrenamiento para disfrutar del sabor de la sangre.  
  
Talia lo sabe, y no dice nada, porque quiso una vez a Bruce y lleva años observándole. Sabe del vínculo, y lo entiende, hasta cierto punto.  
  
Se ven una tarde, en una cafetería abarrotada. Están en una ciudad de Siberia, rodeados de voces que hablan en ruso, ella toma té y Jason fuma. No le pregunta, no tocan el tema, pero cuando se despiden le besa la mejilla, y luego se le queda mirando, una mano sobre la marca de su pintalabios, durante un instante, antes de subirse en el coche que la espera y desaparecer en la estepa.  
  
Jason aguanta otro mes, antes de cruzar Europa para subirse en el barco que le llevará a Gotham.  
  


* * *

  
  
Llega a la ciudad por la noche. Se baja del carguero y desaparece en los muelles. Busca el piso franco que sabe que está por la zona, recorriendo las calles retorcidas de memoria, respirando el aire viciado, húmedo y maloliente.  
Encuentra el sitio, y cuando fuerza la puerta se encuentra con que Talia se le ha adelantado. Está limpio. Hay una cama baja en un rincón, agua caliente y electricidad. Jason deja su bolsa bajo la cama, agarra la Glock y uno de sus cuchillos, y sube las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la azotea.  
Fuerza la puerta de acceso, y cuando sus botas tocan el cemento del tejado, no puede evitar la sonrisa.  
  


* * *

  
  
Gotham tiene una música especial. Suena a gente, a tráfico, al ruido del metro al atravesar la ciudad sobre los pasos elevados, al rechinar de los tablones de anuncios que comparten con las gárgolas las azoteas de los edificios más antiguos. Al ulular de las sirenas de los coches de policía y a gritos en un callejón, a ópera italiana, a 2Pac y a  _And it's a hard rain's a-gonna fall, and what'll you do now, my blue eyed son?_  
  
A Jason no le hace falta buscar para encontrar a Batman (a Bruce, y el nombre sabe aún más amargo que sus cigarrillos, que el humo y las cenizas y la arena del desierto).  
Sigue al GCPD, los gritos, las zonas de caos y de calma, se refamiliariza con la ciudad que le vio nacer y debería haberle visto morir, se araña las manos al escalar sin guantes por una oxidada escalera de incendios e ignora el dolor en las rodillas al saltar de una azotea a otra. Corre, su respiración algo incandescente, que arde con fuego blanco y se le escapa con su aliento cada vez que exhala.  
  
Le ve subirse en el coche, desaparecer con un rugido y una bocanada de humo entre el tráfico nocturno de Gotham, desde una azotea en la sombra. Es más de medianoche, pero aún pasan autobuses. Jason salta, se agarra del poste de una de las banderas del edificio, se balancea y vuela.  
  
El techo del autobús aparece bajo sus pies, y Jaso rueda, se detiene en la parte trasera y se agarra con dedos entumecidos al metal helado y húmedo.   
  
Pronto pierde de vista al Batmóvil, pero no le importa.   
  
En tres días, cogerá un avión que le llevará a Brasil, a Manaus, donde se encontrará con un “experto en programación”. Después viajará a Marruecos, donde se reunirá con Talia, y después... después, Gotham de nuevo.  
  
Empieza a llover. Jason aprovecha que el autobús para en un semáforo para dejarse resbalar hasta el asfalto. Se sube la capucha de la sudadera y desaparece en un callejón.

**Author's Note:**

> el título viene a que me odio a mí misma. y a que gotham es mi ciudad ficticia favorita for ever and ever <3


End file.
